1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas, and particularly to an antenna used in global position system (GPS) and a wireless communication device using the antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices usually include an antenna used to transmit and receive wireless communication signals. In addition, to appear aesthetically pleasing to consumers, the shells of the wireless communication devices are made of metal. However, the metal shells may generate interference to the antenna and lead to a frequency shift of the antenna. Therefore, the communication performance of the antenna may be negatively affected.
Furthermore, the antenna positioned in the wireless communication device commonly occupies a relatively lager space of the wireless communication device, making it difficult to miniaturize the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.